Amelia Jones Nee Dundee
Amelia Jones nee Dundee is role-played by AlyPlayNinja . Description Amelia is a bright girl who just wants to find her family after living alone most of her life. She has been told by her biological mother 6 months ago that her older brother is living in Los Santos. She is in Los Santos to track down her family. Backstory Amelia was adopted when she was very young, in and out of homes most of her life. She grew up doing petty crimes just to get by and believed that she just needed herself to get through. One night, she fell asleep in a house of her mates place as she was couch surfing at the time. The house caught on fire due to a cigarette left on the bed with her mate, she woke up to the smoke and dragged her mate out of the house. Coughing and panting, she watched her life flash upon her eyes. She decided then she needs to find her family, so she feels belonged somewhere. So she sought out her mother who was hard to track down but when Amelia put an ad out in the newspaper saying she was looking for her mother and put what she knew about her, someone came forward named "Shelia". "Shelia" told Amelia that she is in fact her mother and that she had an older brother living in Los Santos. Amelia was a bit hesitant that this information was true as she believed the name given to her by her mum was a fake name, but a small part of her wanted to know her true family. After the visit, Amelia lost contact with "Sheila" as she had fled town. It took 6 months for Amelia to save (or steal in fact) up as much money as possible to get a plane ticket to Los Santos and find the family she has been meaning to find for so long. Recent Events On Jan 28th 2020, Amelia with the help of Shane Powers, met with Irwin Dundee after Shane told Irwin how Amelia came into town looking for her biological brother. Most people believed that Amelia was in fact one of Irwin's sisters from Janine Dundee but was never told about her. A DNA test was conducted at Pillbox Medical Centre to confirm this information and it was a match. Amelia was in fact a Dundee. Afterwards, Irwin took Amelia to the pier near Paleto to talk about the BBMC history and the murder of their mum. He talked about how bad of a person he is but Amelia reassured him that no matter what, blood is family, no matter the past. Amelia is now a hangaround for the BBMC, learning the ropes of the gang so hopefully in the future, she can make her big brother proud On Feb 12th, after attending a pool party at the Richmond hotel, Amelia had been drinking which is a trigger for her due to her past abuse with alcohol, during this time she wrote a letter of help, she was starting to feel her past creep up to her again as she has felt more open. She ended up lock picking a car, driving around the Southside then crashing into the side and landing in the gas tank area. With a concussion and bleeding, a local called in the EMS and told them what had happened. Amelia felt hopeless, drifting in and out of conscious, haunted by her demons. Mentally she was shutting down to make it all go away. EMS picked her up and took her to hospital where Jason Ledson was treating her. Jason made the desicon to put her into ICU after the loss of blood and recorded on her record that she had been smelling strong of alcohol when she came in. After transferring to ICU, Jason had found the note in her pocket. It said that she needed help, that her past is creeping up to her and that to contact her brother, to let him know that she was sorry Category:Female